Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are connected to LED drivers. The LED drivers can control the illumination of the LEDs by controlling the amount of current that flows through the LEDs. In addition to controlling the current flowing through the LEDs, the LED drivers may be configured to implement other features such as diagnostic features (e.g., detecting voltages and currents) for various purposes. In some cases, implementing such diagnostic features requires additional pins on the LED drivers, which undesirably increases the circuit size or footprint of the LED drivers.